An Italian duo and some other strange things
by WindChibi
Summary: New school,new life.How will react the Italian brothers to a new environment when one of the teens in their first class discovers their secret right away?This is a story about Feliciano and Lovino at their new school,H.W.A and how they're not the only "special" ones.Leave a review :3?I don't own Hetalia.
1. Welcome to HWA

_Fratello! Fratello!_  
_What do you want._  
_I'm so excited! New country, new school, new life~_  
_Sí, sí. Now shut up. You're giving me a headache._  
"Hey kid.", the teacher called me."Come here."  
"Sure~", I sang and went to the front of the class."Hello there. I'm Feliciano Vargas and I'm from Italy. My hobbies are drawing, painting and enjoying life. I want to make many friends and have fun! My favorite subject is Art by the way."  
"Thanks Feliciano. Now go back to your seat.", he nodded and I skipped to my and a shy Canadian kid's desk.  
_I can barely contain my excitement!_  
_Dammit Feli. You're one heck of a social butterfly._  
_I'm sure our next class will be as nice as this one~_  
_I hate German. Why did you take this class of all the freakin' available ones!_  
_Ve? But it looked like fun! And besides Spanish is too easy and French is weird. Next is cooking class, your favorite~_  
_I so hate you for his._  
_Love you too~ Ti-_  
_-voglio bene. I know, I know._  
_No, no. Ti amo~_  
_FELICIANO!_  
_Yieks! Mi dispace fratello._  
_Argh! Class is over anyway idiota. It seems nothing interesting (not that there is something to begin with) happened._  
I put my head on the desk covering my head (or more specifically my curl) and closing my eyes…  
~Curl flip: Right side?Lovino~  
…then opened them, letting my (now olive-golden) eyes roam around the room before slowly standing up, taking my things and running to my and Feli's locker. Here I left my German book and notebook (yuck) then to my cooking class.  
"Lovino come and introduce yourself.", the teacher said and gestured to me.  
"Alright.", I mumbled and did as told."Ciao. I'm Lovino Vargas and I'm from Italy. My hobbies are singing, playing a piano and cooking. My favorite subject is History."  
"You can go back.", she smiled but I just scowled more and dragged my feet to my seat.  
"Are you by any chance Feliciano's twin?", asked the same shy kid in Feli's class."I'm Matthew by the way."  
_It's your class too, ya know?_  
"None of your freakin' busin-", I started but was cut off by my fratello.  
_Be nice to him fratello._  
"…Sí but we don't get along so we stay away from each other.", I mumbled.  
"That's sad.", Matthew sighed."Can you hand me the sugar please?"  
"Sure. Here.", I gave him the sugar and put some flour in my bowl."Sad story. Whatever. Give me those tomatoes."  
"Thanks.", the Canadian smiled."Why did you fight? If you don't mind me asking."  
_Lovi, I don't think-_  
"It's because of our nonno.", I said through gritted teeth.  
_*sigh*_  
"Take this.", I growled and pushed the bowl towards him and started to cut the tomatoes.  
"What are you making?", he asked.  
"Pasta.", I responded and for the rest of the class I continued to cook in silence, sometimes Feli making a comment here and there.  
_Why did you say that?_  
_Half of it it's true anyway._  
I huffed and went to my locker again to get my things (one of the advantages of having a locker is that you have a place to leave all your crap and the disadvantage is that you have to keep coming back to it) for History then to said class.  
"Hola~", a cheerful voice said from next to me. Great. Another social butterfly.  
_How do you know?_  
_Just look at him._  
"Piss off.", I said and opened my book.  
"Who can tell us about…where did I put it…Italy?", the teacher mumbled while searching around in the desk's drawers but I saved her and started to speak about South Italy's and North's (with Feli's help) history beginning with the World Wars."Please slow down Lovino. Thank you for your help but please speak slower."  
The rest of the class was spent with me speaking and the others taking notes. Outside of the class and on our way to the damn locker.  
_Ve~ You know so much fratello~_  
_It's a hobby and I quote "useless, good for nothing, a waste of time"._  
_Fratello…*sigh*Don't put yourself down._  
_*growl*Shut up Feli and go to your Art class._  
_Okay fratello._  
I pulled the hood over my head and closed my eyes feeling like I was being detached from my body.  
~Curl flip: left side/Feliciano~  
"Lovino! You forgot your note-", Matthew said and I froze."…book."  
_What are we going to do?! What are we going to do?!_  
_Shut up and leave me some of the control._  
"T-thanks.", I mumbled, turned to take my notebook and tried to avoid eye contact.  
"Whoa!", he gasped shocked."Your eyes!"  
_DAMMIT!_  
"One eye is olive and the other one is chocolate-golden! And you have two curls!", Matteo covered his mouth."Something's fishy here and I think you have to explain some things."  
_Fratello?_  
_I think it's the time to run._  
"If you think of trying to escape, bad luck.", the shy teen threatened but his soft voice couldn't be taken seriously."I can ask Alfred to hunt you down. So?"  
_He got us trapped._  
"Alright.", I sighed and fratello covered my chocolate-golden eye and continued to speak."Do you know Romulus Vargas? The great scientist? How he did the most known experiment known as "Two-in-one. Dream or reality?". Our appearance is almost the same except our curls and eye color."  
"Eh? But-What-How…", our friend stuttered.  
"Since then,", I took over and covered my olive eye." we kept changing locations, schools, everything when we would be discovered." , I sniffled."I don't want to anymore."  
"Shh…Don't cry.", Mat whispered and hugged us.  
"Chigi!", Lovi shuddered involuntary."…Grazie."  
"Thanks", I mumbled and hugged back feeling fratello leave me in full control.  
"Your notebook.", he said awkwardly and gave me it back."Gotta go to Math class."  
"Ciao~", I sang and went to my Art class.  
"Kids.", the teacher told us to make a self-portrait or a member of our family.  
Happily I started to make a sketch of Lovino wearing a small and rare smile. When I was painting it my teacher came over to me.  
"Self-portrait?", she hummed."Something's weird with the palette-color or is it just me?"  
"It's mio gemello, my twin.", I smiled sadly.  
I continued to paint while humming.  
_Why did you tell him that?_  
_What.*growl*Did you want to tell him that he couldn't protect his own daughter and that she was drugged when…_  
_Well, you have a point._  
"Ve~", I sang and accidentally spilled some blue paint on myself.  
_Why blue of all the damn colors? And how the hell did you manage to do this?!_  
_I was painting the sky, ve._  
"I finished.", I giggled and stood up."Can I go to clean myself?"  
"Sure.", she nodded and I exited the class.  
_Should I go to lunch or you? Not that it really matters but still._  
_You go. I don't want.*grumble*And you shut up, stupid stomach._  
_Lunch is then~_  
_That didn't even make sense but whatever._  
I looked around but the hallway was empty but not for much time and let fratello in control.  
~Curl flip: Right side/Lovino~  
I left my things in our locker and ran to the rooftop.  
"Argh!" ,I shouted and sat down.  
_What happened?_  
"Everything! First that kid finds out on our first damn day-"  
_He is in our first three classes. He was bound to find out somehow._  
"-then that stupid Spaniard kept bugging me the whole History class about this and that-"  
_Although you liked the attention._  
"-and I feel drained!", I finished with a huff.  
_Should we call it a day?_  
"Are you suggesting skipping our last two classes?", I asked the air (to someone who didn't know me) but in reality Feli.  
_I know for a fact that you didn't want to leave Italy. I think this is enough for a day._  
"You **are** suggesting skipping classes!", I exclaimed a little shocked.  
_*sigh*I do, okay? I want fratello to feel well._  
"Don't talk like I'm not here, dammit.", I grumbled but we both know what I wanted to say.  
_Do we call it a day, now?_  
"I still can't wrap my head around this but yeah." ,I sighed and exited the rooftop.  
When I reached the door leading to the hallway I opened it a little and poked my head in the hallway to peek. When I was sure that nobody was there I tiptoed to the exit but when I was close to it I froze.  
"Where do you think you're going?", a voice said.  
"Leave him alone!", a second voice added and I slowly turned around accidentally slipping some control to Feli.  
"I-I-I-I…I'm-I…", fratello stuttered,  
"He got lost. We were on our way to the Infirmary.", the strawberry-blond-teen (the second voice) panted. He looked like he ran here.  
"Oh yeah? Then why is he sneaking away?", the masked teen (first voice) rolled his eyes, although I couldn't see it I'm sure he did it.  
"Just leave Feliciano alone. I'm serious.", the Romanian kid (the lack of accent pointed this out) growled.  
"Says who? You vampire boy?", the Turkish one joked.  
"Hmph!", he ignored him and instead went over to me."Come with me before Artie shows up."  
"O-okay.", I replied confused (which in turn confused the other teen because of the slight change in voice) and let him drag me away.  
"I'm Vlad aka the Vampire.", the boy introduced himself when we entered what I assumed it was the Infirmary."This is the Infirmary. Sorry for dragging you here but you were in trouble there with Sadik."  
"Grazie mille.", Feliciano said and I covered my mouth but he didn't seem to be fazed.  
"You're welcome.", Vlad smiled, his fang poking out a little.  
"Well?", I asked but the different voice still didn't startle him."Aren't you gonna ask?"  
"Ask? Ask what? Like how comes you are never seen together, one goes to three classes and the other one to the other three, only one was seen going to the cafeteria?", the Vampire shook his head."I know what you are…Lovino Feliciano Vargas."  
I was about to retort about how he knew all of that but I just remained silent.  
_How does he know?!_  
_How am__**I**__supposed to know!_  
"Hm…", his eyes flashed a lighter red color before going back to the dark shade they are."Name: Lovino Feliciano Vargas; aliases: Lovino or Feliciano Vargas; age: 17 as Lovino and 15 as Feliciano; status: sane; race: A.2."  
"How the hell?! Just what the heck are you?!", I asked even more confused.  
"I wonder that too…", the teen sighed and looked in a mirror, his eyes flashing again."Name: unknown; aliases: Vlad or the Vampire; age: seems to be around 17; status: semi-sane; race: B.3."  
"Will you respond to my damn questions?", I questioned annoyed.  
"Sorry. I'm like you. When I still was in my mom's womb she was drugged.", he laughed bitterly."Artie should be here any minute."  
"Who's this Ar-", I tried to get some explications but was cut off by another blond-haired teen entering the room.  
"So you found him…them…bollocks.", he huffed.  
"What's this damn mess!", I shouted exasperated and fratello added."Mi dispiace for fratellone."  
Then they started to explain (finally) how among the students at H.W.A were some "special ones" like me and Feli: Matthew (invisibility C.4);Vlad (knowledge B.3);Arthur (fairies D.2);Antonio (emotions E.5). What the letters and numbers mean and what are their rules: A stands for personality things and 1-5 for how many with the rule being that every personality needs to be let in control on a normal basis; B for knowledge and 1-5 for how many things a person can learn without forgetting anything with the rule being that the person mustn't force herself or himself to learn more than she/he can because she/he will forget her/his own memories; C for misc. powers (like strength or invisibility) and 1-5 for how powerful it is with the rule (for invisibility) being that she/he must have a lover (as strange as it sounds) because he/she is the only one who can see the person which might start to become ignored to the point of forgetting about the existence of the person; D for magical stuff and 1-5 for how strong are the creature the person can see with the rule being that she/he must have real friends; E for emotions and 1-5 for how accurate is the person when sensing someone else's emotion with the rule being that she/he must have emotional support so they don't bottle up their emotion because they're thrown out of balance. If they break the rules they'll go insane.  
"Just out of curiosity. What happened to that Antonio guy?", I wondered a little worried not that I will admit it.  
"He sobbed his heart out to one of his friends.", Arthur responded with a poorly hidden smirk."well time to get home."  
"Wait! After you said all of that you expect me to just go home?", I blinked surprised by how easily he changed topics.  
"I won't let you go 'round the school trying to process that information.", the British teen answered."So I'll write you something from the student council for your absence."  
"But-", I tried to protest but was pushed outside by the two teens with a growl of "Just go already." and "Do as told." so I followed their order (because I can't call it something else) and went home. Weird guys but interesting nonetheless.  
_*giggles*Fratello made friends~_  
Shut up Feli.


	2. Saturday activity:hanging out

A guest requested that I continue this even it's says it's completed so here it is. I had fun writing this and I hope you'll have fun reading it too~. Er...Sorry there's a kind of a sad scene with Tonio and all but it's because he is an E.5 (5 is the highest) which means he knows what you feel with great accuracy but his own emotions are thrown out of balance. And maybe because I was listening to Hollywood Undead while writing. Other than that have fun~/WindChibi out.

* * *

"Why me…", I whined between sips of iced tea and bites of ice-cream.

_You'll get sick if you continue like this fratello and in extension you'll get me sick too._

"That's the idea idiot. If I get sick those idiots will let me be.", I rolled my eyes and pointed to the Bad Touch Trio who were laughing like there's no tomorrow.

_It's time for a recap fratello~_

_Stop breaking the fourth wall idiota!_

Anyway. After that first day we started to hang out (more like Feli made me) with Arthur, Vlad and Matthew (they are normal so I didn't have problems), Antonio, Francis (the most perverted person to walk on Earth) and Gilbert (the self-proclaimed Prussian which to me seems to be an idiot). This quickly became our weekend activity and is why right now I'm trying to get sick.

_It wasn't that hard, was it?_

_With you breaking something that I'm sure is gonna make something bad happen…Yeah nothing went wrong._

_That sarcasm.*pout*You're mean._

_Deal with it then._

"Are you okay mon ami?", Francis asked with a concerned tone.

"Yo, Tonio. Feeling alright?", Gilbert added with the same tinge of worry.

"I'm okay…Hahaha. Just let me breath a little.", Antonio responded with a short laugh and patted his friends on their hands.

"They are his emotional support.", Vlad said when they started to laugh and chat once again.

"Don't ask me how they became friends but they're inseparable now.", Arthur shook his head and shot them a glare."The most troublesome trio I have ever seen."

"What about you two?", fratello asked."Your support?"

"We support each other!", the Romanian teen grinned."I'm interested in mystical stuff so sometimes I ask Artie to tell me about the creatures he sees."

"I have to hang out with him and prevent him from reading something or someone too deep-", the other teen started.

"What do you mean by too deep?", I asked curiously.

"He tries to see behind what the appearance offers.", the British teen answered."For example with you. He knew from your appearance that you were two and not one. He also knew the basics about you, Lovino, but he forced himself to know about Feliciano too."

"Is that so?", Feli questioned with what I could feel was guilt.

_And why the hell are you feeling guilty?  
__Because Vlad forced himself to find out about me and this way he pushed his capacity. Did you forget what he said?_

_Uh…Yeah?_

_*sigh*__**Status: semi-sane.**__ Does that ring any bells?_

_Now that you put it that way…Yes it does because you put freakin' bold words in my mind's eye!_

_And…_

_I get you message._

"You don't need to feel bad!", the Vampire smiled."I tend to do that a lot and sometimes Artie exaggerates with what he says."

"Stop calling me Artie.", 'Artie' growled.

"We're here!", the Spaniard announced with a chuckle.

"I say we stay outside!", the Prussian shouted and ran to a table which sat in the shade of some trees.

"Come on. Let's not make them wait.", the French teen laughed and went to the other two.

"A trio of idiots.", I mumbled and followed them to the damn table.

"Hi. I'm Madeline and I'll be your waitress.", a shy and blonde-haired girl spoke softly.

"Hey Maddie.", Matthew (damn I forgot he was there) waved at her."I would like the usual."

"So it's lemonade and pancakes. You?", she turned to me.

"Pasta!", fratello yelled.

"Sorry but we don't have pasta. But we have the best pizza.", Madeline giggled and I ordered a tomato-pizza and soda. That's right! They have tomato pizza!

"We will also have the usual.", the trio chorused.

"So. A tomato-pizza, two stacks of pancakes, scones and two tiramisus.", the girl checked."And to drink everyone wants lemonade and a bottle of water."

"That's it.", the Canadian nodded and Maddie went on her way.

"How do YOU resist?", a turned to the shy kid."You just fade out of the picture."

"Eh? Well…it's all thanks to Gil.", he looked at the albino with a light blush on his cheeks."He seems arrogant, blunt and a trickster but he has a golden heart."

"Sounds like someone fell in love~", Vlad sang with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh shut it you!", Mattie replied."You're head over heels for Nikola."

"H-uh!", the red-eyed teen choked on air."W-what are you s-saying! You must have misheard!"

"Ve~ What's wrong with Nikola?", Feli asked."He's in Math class with me and you Vlad, right?"

"Y-yeah. But I don't like him!", the strawberry-blond-haired teen stuttered and it was his turn to blush."Where did you get that idea!"

"It's the way you look at him every time you see him.", Arthur interjected."It's like you're attracted to him."

"Who's in l'amour? Such a beautiful thing~", Francis butted in.

"Nobody!", I said before Feli could make the huge mistake of telling him.

_*pout*Why did you stop me?_

_He is the most perverted teen to walk on Earth! What do you think!_

_But big brother Francis is a love doctor! He says he can cure anything that has to do with love!_

Another thing that changed from the first day to this is that my twin started to call wine-bastard big brother. Idiot.

_That's the biggest lie I've ever heard._

_You're mean._

_It's the damn 2__nd__ time you tell me this._

_It's for emphasis._

_For me it's still stupid._

"Careful!", Madeline sighed and almost dropped our command."I brought everything. I hope you'll enjoy the food and drinks."

"Merci Maddie.", Matthew thanked her and we dug in our foods after she left.

"How comes you know her?", Feliciano asked and I added."And she can see you?"

"She is my sister.", Matteo responded and I think he saw the confusion in our eyes (my and Feli's) because he continued."Even if Alfred and I look alike we aren't related in any way."

"Lo siento mis amigos. I need to go a little…I'll be right back.", Antonio said and stood up then went inside the restaurant.

"Mi dipiace. I must go too. Lovi ate way too fast for my stomach's liking.", Feli excused himself and stood up to follow the Spaniard.

_He looked pale. I'm worried._

_I bet it's nothing but I think we should check on him just in case._

_Fratello cares~_

_Oh no! What happened to me!?_

_It's so much better that fratello made friends he cares about…_

_Stop talking like I'm not here dammit!_

_Sorry Lovi._

I turned around a corner and heard a sound like someone was throwing up. My guess was correct because when I peeked around another corner I saw the Spanish teen hunched over the sink with his shoulders slumped.

_What should we do?_

_Go and offer your comfort._

_Well, that's the only-MY comfort?!_

_Just do it~_

_FELICIANO!_

Then he cut me off. He won't hear anything until he wants. Grr! I so hate when he does that. So without further ado I went over to him and put a hand on his back. Damn you Feliciano.

"Wha-", he gasped surprised to see me there."What are you doing here?"

"I…", I looked in the opposite way but kept my hand in place."You looked pale so I came to see what happened. And Feliciano also forced me to come."

"Gracias mi amigo. Both of you.", he chuckled and I looked back at him. He looked a little more healthier than 5 minutes ago.

"What happened?", fratello asked deciding that he enjoyed what I did enough to speak again.

"Just a wave of powerful emotions from around us nothing more. I'm okay now.", Tonio showed us a small smile."Let's go back now."

So we went back and discovered that in the meantime Vlad munched half of my pizza and that they already finished the lemonade.

"Just for how long were we gone?", I rose an eyebrow at the missing pieces of pizza.

"Half an hour.", Vlad replied with a smirk.

"It can't be THAT much!", I retorted.

"It's not. You were gone for 15 minutes but he eats fast.", Arthur shook his head."Also it would have been a waste if you didn't come back."

"But that's no reason to eat my pizza! My beloved pizza!", I whined and the others started to laugh.

After they ate their own food and I managed to stole some from Vlad and get some from Matthew we paid and went on our way. We walked around the park for what seemed to be hours but in reality were 40 minutes then went to see a movie. After the movie we parted ways planning what we will do next Saturday. I can't wait for next Saturday.

_*laughs*Lovi enjoyed himself and had a goodtime~_

_Oh shut up! I had fun with my friends and twin._


	3. History projects and music

Hi there~

It's Wind-chan again~(yes I'm gonna call myself Wind-chan and not WindChibi).

The first and second review convinced me to kind of continue this so here it is~

Happy (late) Easter (here I have to wait another month to celebrate it (;_;).)

_No one:I saw and read a lot of strange abilities stories and I wanted to do something different, not the usual water,fire,earth I did this with codes and for the review (^.^)._

Reviews are still welcome and mean love for an awesome albino~/Wind-chan out.

Btw.1.I don't own any of hte songs used and I know that I used an English one for Vlad/Romania but I didn't habe any ideas!(;_;)

Btw.2. lack of accent that Lovi says in the first chapter. One day a man from India came to my school and he spoke English and I heard that accent and when he switched to Romanian it was lost like it hasn't been there.

* * *

_I hate projects._

_An__d why is that?_

_Because I have to do the research and you won't move your lazy bum and do it yourself._

_Heeeey.*whine*I DO something!_

_And that something being what?_

_Pasta~_

I sighed and added another photo in the power point I was doing. About what? Something for History class that our teacher told us to do. Something about a country's history.

_Do about Noooooorth~ Ve~_

_I'm doing about South and that is! I AM in History class, NOT YOU._

_Mean.*pout*_

_**RING! RING! RING!**_

I sighed again and picked my phone to see that it was Vlad.

_Should I answer or you?_

_You answer. Also ask again about-_

_No._

"Ciao.", I growled in the phone."Who is it and what do you want."

"Hey, it's me, Vlad, and I called you because I need some help with a project.", he said happily and with what sounded like "I want you to do it".

"No.", I said curtly, cutting any plea he will throw."Now I have a project to finish myself so bye."

"Nu! NU! Don't hang up please!", Vlad shouted in my ear."Okay, okay! Just listen to me."

_Listen~*giggle*_

_Why me…._

"Spit it out.", I grumbled."And if it's something about the Idiots Trio forget about it."

"…", the Vampire stayed silent for a moment."Meet us at my home! Also bring your project."

"Who's us?", I asked but he ended the call without telling me."Hey! Don't hang up on me! IDIOT!"

_Let's go~*sing*_

_Oh shut the hell up._

With an annoyed huff I saved the file on the USB stick and got up ready to go to the idiot's house and see what he wants. Maybe HE will do MY project.

_Lazy._

_You say? You wouldn't get up if it wasn't for pasta._

_But pasta's the best food in the world~_

_Will you stop singing in my head? It gives me a headache._

_Mi dispiace._

_I'm sure you are._

"Oomph!", I exhaled a breath involuntary and found myself on the pavement."Watch where are you going!"

"Ja, ja, kid. Whatever. The awesome me has places to go and people to see.", a German accented voice muttered.

"I'm not a kid!", I yelled back."And what the hell are you doing here?!"

"I was called by the less awesome Tonio who is my project partner.", he rolled his ruby-red eyes bored.

"Oh la la~ What do I see here?", a French voice joined the conversation."Is this…alone time?"

"Shut the heck up, wine-bastard!", I growled and stomped to Vlad's house."Open the damn door!"

"I'm coming, I coming.", a voice called from behind the door in a matter of minutes we (me, Arthur and Matthew) were in the living room.

"Why did you requested us to meet here?", Arthur asked, rubbing a blue, red and white colored cheek.

"You said something about our projects.", Matthew added softly."Why did you want us to bring them?"

"I had the most awesome idea!", Vlad announced."How about we put our projects together and do something about World War II?"

"You hang out with Gilbert too much.", the English teen shook his head."Why World War II and not World War I?"

"It's because in World War II happened more things.", I spoke for the first time in this conversation."We have the Axis Power and the Allies for example."

"He has a point.", the Canadian nodded."But what about our individual projects?"

"Don't you have it saved somewhere? Or did you make the old way with the piece of cardboard, photos glued to it and such?", I questioned curiously.

"I have it on a CD!", the Romanian interjected and his pal nodded again."Me, Artie and Mattie saved it on CDs."

"We have it on a USB stick!", fratello giggled."We should combine them in one big power point project~"

"Sure. That was the whole point of this meeting!", the Vampire laughed and turned on the laptop that was sitting on the coffee table.

"Wait! Who said that **I** agree?", I shouted annoyed."I'm not gonna give up my work! I worked on it all day long and I'm not gonna let your lazy bum give it to them."

_Pretty please~_

_No._

_Pleeeaaassee~_

_Nope._

_Per favor~_

_Don't try other languages on me. It won't work._

_Por favor~_

_Shut up._

"Fine! Oh, who knows what will you do to make me agree.", I growled.

"Tomatoes?", the red-eyed teen grinned and showed me the delicious and round fruit.

"Mine!", I took it without thinking and started to munch on it."Delizioso~"

"Got it.", the shy teen cheered and gave Arthur my USB stick.

"So. We have Romanian, English, Canadian and Italian history.", Arthur said and opened the four power points."How should we do this?"

"I think we should put two pages of each history and in the background the flag.", Mattie suggested."And maybe some low music in the background also. Some music that fits the country."

"We can use the instrumental version of Toto Cutugno's "L'Italiano" for Italy~", Feli sang and started to hum.

"I know what I can use for Canada.", Matt told us and searched on his phone then started to play a song while softly humming along."It's "Saint Laurent" by Coeur de Pirate."

"I think Hollywood Undead's "City" fits England's history. It's just so sad and painful.", the English teen sighed."What about you Vlad?"

"Huh? Hm…I dunno.", aforementioned teen scratched his cheek while thinking."I don't know! I really don't know!"

"This is a problem.", I sighed."Can't you think of any song that has a slow melody?"

"Nu!", the quickly panicking teen started to pace around the room and tangle his fingers in his strawberry-blond hair which made me chuckle."What do I do?!"

"First calm the bloody hell down.", the other blond teen sighed."So you don't know any song. Let's use one that isn't Romanian."

"But I can't do that!", Vlad protested suddenly glaring at the offender."It's against patriotism! I can't use another song for Romanian history!"

"I know but you don't have any ideas!", the green-eyed teen huffed in exasperation."Just use "Yesterday" by Beatles and we solved this!"

"FINE!", Vlad shouted and dropped himself on the couch with his arms crossed and pouting.

"I can't believe this.", I shook my head."You're like fire and water yet you're each other's support."

"This is nothing. You didn't see them when they talked about football or the Olympic Games.", Matthew replied while he continued to edit the power point.

"Ve? When did you take the laptop?", Feliciano asked.

"While they were arguing.", Matteo responded and hit the save button."I finished by the way."

"Let me see it then.", Arthur turned around to face us and Vlad came behind the couch me and the Canadian teen were sitting on.

"Everyone has two pages of information to say and the song and flag in the background.", Mattie explained and showed each section."Arthur will start by going first, I second, Vlad third and Lovino will finish."

"Sounds good to me.", I said not in the mood of starting another argument."Who keeps it until tomorrow? And makes sure he doesn't forget it at home?"

"I'll keep it. Last time I did a project with Vlad, he forgot the blasted CD at home.", the English teen announced and glared at said teen.

"Good. Now I'll go home and take a siesta.", I yawned sleepily."Your arguments are energy consuming."

Not waiting a reply from any of them I got up and went out. They're like kids who ate too much sugar and have a lot of energy.

_But they are our friends too so you don't really mean that and actually quite enjoyed it._

_Did you hurt your head while you were in control? Wait, no. That would have hurt me too. But the idea is that what you just was stupid._

_Why do you keep denying it?_

_I don't deny anything!_

_Keep saying that._

_I hate you Feli._

_Love you too Lovi~_

_Sometimes I don't understand you._


End file.
